The Unexpected
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: A squeal to Fearless but can be read on its own. What will they do when something they never expected suddenly happens? How will their life change? Malec baby :)
1. Chapter 1

_Ok. This is a sequel to my other story Fearless. It was suppose to be a part of the sequel for Wrong but right but that story isn't even half done yet and I feel that the Fearless is just a perfect background for this. I hope you like it._

The buzzing of the intercom woke me.

I sleepily got up and put on the first pair of pants I could grab. They ended up being Magnus's. But it wasn't the first time that happened so I just went to the door. Planning on changing later.

Magnus wasn't in. He had to get up really early for a job, while I just continued sleeping. I got used to the lazy mornings and getting up in the afternoon.

If Jace knew how lazy I got he would have made it his life mission to drag me out of bed every morning. I chuckled at the thought.

"Yes?" I asked through the speaker.

"Is this-Is this Magnus Bane?" Asked a males voice from the other side. It was hard to hear anything though because I could hear some kind of a loud background noise too. It didn't sound like a car.

"No." I answered trying to outyell the noise. "But this is his apartment."

"Oh. Can you let me up then I have something for him." It was again hard to hear him but I was able to catch his words in the end.

Let him up? Should I? He did say he had something for Magnus. Maybe it's important. After another moment of thought I took one of my seraph blades out of the drawer by the door and buzzed him in.

There was no way I was letting him up without taking precautions first. Some of Magnus's clients are angry and thirsty for blood. Especially after they find a Shadowhunter in his-our apartment.

I opened the door just as the man came to a stop in front of the door. He looked young. Not very older than me. And I saw-with surprise-that he was human. A pure blooded mundane.

But what is he doing here then?!

I looked at him more closely but still couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He was wearing a hoodie-that left most of his face in the shadows-and jeans. Looking completely mundane and normal.

But what is he doing here then?! I thought again.

"Are you Magnus Bane?!" He asked me, panic clear in his voice. And was that fear? "Where is Magnus Bane?"

I put a seraph back in the drawer. He didn't look like a threat.

He glanced towards it the second before I closed the drawer and stepped backwards. Fear flashing in his half hidden eyes.

As he did that I could hear that noise again. The same I could hear through the intercom. And now I noticed it sounded familiar. It was a child's cry.

I looked at the bundle of blanket in his hands. Noticing it for the first time.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What the hell is happening here?!

"Magnus isn't here right now." I said, my gaze still focused on the blanket. I couldn't see inside but by the moving I could see that there was definitely a baby or something inside. "I'm his boyfriend though. What do you need him for?"

He looked me up and down. Making me conscious that I still didn't have a shirt on, and was only in one of Magnus's skinny jeans. I fought off a blush under his gaze.

"Fine then." He said and-faster than I thought a mundane can-he stepped towards me and handed me a letter and a bundle of blankets.

After that he ran down the stairs without a word. Looking like he was running from a devil itself.

I tried calling after him but to no avail. And soon I was left standing at the doorway with a-suddenly quite-bundle of blankets in my hands.

I stepped back into the apartment and closed the door before unwrapping the blankets a little so I can look inside.

As I did I could see that it was definitely a baby. It blinked a few times at the light before focusing its eyes on me. Clear green eyes. I could see tears at the corners of them and out of instinct I wiped them off.

By doing so I also moved the blankets off of the baby's head. It gave me a perfect view of the ears. Cat ears that were flattened on its head. Cat ears.

I understood suddenly. That's why the mundane was in such a hurry to leave. Why he needed Magnus. It was because the baby is a Warlock.

I passed a finger over one of the ears slightly. It made the ear twitch and a baby giggle.

I just looked at it for a few seconds.

What the hell do I do now?!

_I know its short but I want to know your thoughts on it before I even think about continuing. Please review and tell me what you think and I will continue if you want me to._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my new and old readers. I'm so glad you like the story. So I'm giving you the next-a little longer-chapter now. _

I slowly unwrapped the blanket from around the baby and let it fall on the floor. I gasped when I saw the state of it.

The clothes were simple, dirty and too small. What I could see of the exposed skin was dirty too. And the smell….No wonder the baby was screaming her lunges out before. I'm surprised it stopped now.

As if on cue it started crying again and I started towards the bathroom. Because I needed to start somewhere and it looked like the baby hasn't been washer or changed for at least a week.

I really need to stop referring to the baby as an it. I thought as I entered the bathroom.

I looked towards the bathtub but quickly discharged the thought because putting a small baby in there can't end good. So I decided that it would be safer if I go with the sink.

As I carefully relived it of its dirty clothing I could see that it was a she.

She flicked her eyes and quieted down as the last layer of her disgusting clothing hit the floor.

Careful not to drop her I stepped over the mess and closer to the sink.

What did my mother say again? I thought, trying to remember all of her lectures I got while I saw her wash Max and Izzy when they were younger. Careful to keep the head up, right!? I held her in one hand while I turned the water on. And water can't be too cold or too warm. I tried to remember more helpful facts while I slowly and carefully put her in the water.

I didn't let her go but rather decided to hold her while washing all the layers of dirt and everything else off her. Remembering that that was what Maryse did when Max was really young.

I didn't know how old she was but I'm not going to risk it.

She flinched when her skin came in contact with the water and started crying again.

"Its fine. Don't cry. It will make you feel better." I said in a soothing voice making her turn quite after a minute.

After some time and a lot of soap I was finally able to see her skin clearly. And I also saw that her hair isn't brown like I first thought but blond. Long blond-probably silky hair-with light brown ears on top.

"Well hello there princess." I smiled at her, bringing her out of the-now very dirty water-and wrapping a towel around her. "Nice to finally see you."

She giggled when I passed a hand over her ears and tried to grab my fingers.

"How can I hold you if you have my hand?" I asked her laughing as I exited the bathroom.

While I was washing her I noticed that I could see and count all of her ribs at how skinny she is.

Did they feed her at all?! I thought, starting to get angry at all of this.

As I was walking towards the kitchen something caught my eye and I stopped to look at it closer.

An envelope that guy handed me. I thought recognizing it. I took it off of the coffee table and sat down, opening it with a free hand, holding her tightly in the other.

When I opened it I started reading. Hoping to get some kind of explanation out of it.

**Dear Mister Bane**

**I know we don't know each other but I would really like it if you would take my daughter or at least found a good home for her. She is…different and when I seeked help I heard that you might be able to help. Because I can't bear to look at her and remember what monster her father and maybe even she are. **

**She just turned three months old yesterday and is still nameless. I know it makes me a bad mother but I just couldn't. And I still can't. So please take care of her because otherwise I fear I will do something I will regret. **

**I know you must think me awful now while reading this but in high sight I'm doing this because there is still that little part of me that loves here. And I know I can't give her a life she needs. So I am pleading you now. Please don't go looking for me and find a good and secure home for her.**

**Thank you.**

I stared at the paper for a few more seconds after I read it. Feeling like this is some kind of a joke.

She doesn't even have a name! I thought throwing the paper angrily back at the table.

The sudden movement made her start crying again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said quickly. I got up and cradled her but it didn't help.

Food! I thought. She needs food.

I practically ran to the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards. Why don't we have any baby food?! I thought furiously before stopping. Of course we don't have any! We don't have a baby! I forgot again that I'm not in The Institute anymore. I thought with a sigh.

I remembered that at The Institute there was always some while Max was younger. I pushed the thought of Max back because now wasn't the right time for that.

I looked at the crying baby in my arms and cradled her, trying to calm her down a little.

"Shhh…" I whispered calmly. "No need to cry. I'll find you some food, I promise."

I bended down a little and kissed her forehead like I did so many times with Max.

I found that thinking about Max like this brought only happy memories. Of when he was a little baby and I needed to babysit him. He was so cute then.

I was incredibly grateful for the experience that got me. I will definitely need it now.

With that thought in mind I went to the living room and took the first blanket I could find. It was bigger than the one she was wrapped in before but I was able to tuck her safely inside-careful to cover her head so the ears aren't noticeable-and taking my keys and some money I went outside. Heading for the nearest store that had baby supplies.

_Review my lovelies! _


	3. Chapter 3

_My beautiful readers hello again __ Here is the next chapter._

"Shhh…" I cradled her while we were riding in a cab, heading for Wall Mart. "We're almost there baby girl. Just a little bit more, ok."

She was still crying but as the cab stopped and we got out she slowly stopped too.

"Don't like cars." I mused out loud. "All right."

My hands were kind of getting tired from holding here for so long. But it wasn't like I had any other choice.

As we entered the store I took the shopping cart and started walking, looking for the baby isle.

When I finally found it I let out a breath of relief.

"Here we are. We just need to find the food now." I said and she just blinked a few times at me.

Her ears have been moving nonstop since we came in. All the new noises making her curious. I was incredibly grateful for the blanket.

I passed the part with the clothing without even looking at it but then came back because I remembered that she doesn't have any. She was still wrapped in a towel underneath the blanket.

"Ok, hmm…" I looked at a few pieces. "Which size are you?" I mused out loud again.

She just blinked at me one more time.

After some thought I took a long black dress that looked like it could fit her. And as an afterthought I also took a hat. She needed something to cover her head so the ears aren't so noticeable to mundanes.

Diapers, a stuffed toy, a jacket… I just took everything I could think of that she should need and put it into the cart. By the time I got to the baby food I already had half a dozen things in there.

"What do three month olds eat?" I murmured as I looked at shelves of different baby food products.

While I looked at it in despair I remembered that there is suppose to be a written information of how the old child needs to be to eat it on the back.

I found some and dropped a few different flavors of it in the cart.

"All done princess." I said as I started towards the line at the cash register "I just need to pay for it first and then we are going back home, ok."

Home?! Did I just say home? It isn't her home. She's not my baby. I thought. Shit! I'm already getting attached to her. What is Magnus going to say?!

That question hit me like a bucket of cold water. She was initially brought there for Magnus. Would Magnus want to keep her? Do I even want that?

My thoughts were cut short when it was my turn at the cash register.

The girl that worked there smiled at me with probably a seductive smile. I didn't look at her twice as I unloaded all the things from the cart.

"Cute baby. " The girl said with a smile.

"Thank you. " I said awkwardly before taking by bags and leaving.

Because what else am I suppose to say?! This isn't actually my baby? Yeah right! It would be fun explaining that one.

I decided to walk back home this time. She was quiet and I didn't want to do anything that will make her start crying again.

By the time we got back she was fast asleep and cuddled onto me.

I unlocked the door as quietly as I could and stepped inside. Magnus still hasn't come back.

I put the bags down on the coffee table and also put her down on the couch before going to the kitchen to get a spoon.

When I got back I saw Chairman cautiously edging towards her and sniffing curiously.

I laughed at the sight.

"She's not food, Chairman." I said to him as I took the back into my arms.

She was awake again.

"Let's get you something to eat, shall we." I took one of the baby food cases and went to feeding her.

Soon she ate it all and was opening and closing her mouth, trying to catch the-now empty-spoon and wanting more.

"I don't think I'm supposed to give you so much all at once after you haven't eaten for Angel knows how long." I said cradling her close to my body. I noticed that the sound of my voice was making her more relaxed so I decided to talk to her more.

Chairman was still trying to have a better look at her and I couldn't help but laugh when he jumped into my lap and she caught his tail in her small hands. Making him jump and hide under the coffee table.

After I fed her I got her dressed. The dress I bought her was a little too big for her but it was hell of a lot better then what she came here in. For one it was clean.

Once she started yawning I tried to put her down on the couch but she just started crying.

"Fine." I said, taking her in my arms again. "No putting you down."

She smiled sleepily up at me when I started stroking her ears lightly. And soon she was fast asleep again.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I sighed, relaxing onto the cushions.

I heard the sound of unlocking of the door.

Magnus. I thought and got to my feet in a second.

The sudden movement got her shifting little but didn't wake her up.

"Alec, darling are you home?!" Magnus called into the loft as the door opened.

He stopped short when he saw me standing in the middle of our living room with a baby in my hands. "Alec?"

"Hi."I said not knowing what to say.

_I'm feeling a little evil today so I couldn't help but stop it here. *smirks*_

_Anyway, if you want the next chapter to be up tomorrow you know what you have to do…So Review lovelies!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi there my beautiful readers. I would just like to thank you for reviewing. I love every one of the. Especially the ones from Clockworks' Angel and black soul clear mind. _ You guys made my day. Anyway, I hope you like this one.

"Alec...Why do you have a baby in your arms?" He asked me slowly as he closed the door behind himself.

"A mundane came and dropped her here for you." I said, taking the letter and heading it to him.

"Me?!" He raised his eyebrow at me before opening the letter and reading it.

His eyebrows furrowed more and more as he read on.

"A Warlock?" He asked me with a serious expression when he finished, putting the letter down on the table.

I pulled the blanket off of her head so he can see her ears. They twitched as the colder air hit her.

He stepped closer, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I can't believe this!" He exhaled suddenly. "They are leaving their children at my doorstep now! Stupid. Useless mundanes." He didn't look all that angry but he was a little annoyed.

I subconsciously cradled her closer to my body. Feeling that familiar protectiveness urge I had when it came to my siblings. But from what am I suppose to protect her?! Certainly not Magnus. He didn't look at her angrily. Actually he looked at her almost affectionately.

I remembered how he told me about his parents and what happened with them. I could understand what about that letter must have made him angry. It wasn't at all the fact that she was left to him to do whatever. It was the fact that she was just left.

"I think it's better that they left her here. She was in a pretty bad shape when she first came." I said looking down at her and passing a hand through her hear like I did with Izzy before. "Who knows how it would have end up if she stayed with her mother."

Shock flashed in his eyes at my words but the next moment it was gone. And a small smile appeared on his lips as he looked at me.

"A girl?" He asked stopping right in front of me.

I nodded and dropped the rest of the blanket off of her.

She shivered slightly and snuggled more onto me.

Magnus stretched his hands towards her, silently asking if he can take her.

I passed her to him carefully and the moment she left my arms her eyes fluttered open. As she blinked a few times I was afraid she will start crying again but she just looked up at him and yawned adorably. Soon after she noticed one of his necklaces and went to grab it.

"What do you want to do with her?" he asked me after a minute of silently watching her.

"Me?!" I said taken aback. "No, it's your choice. She was left here for you."

"Maybe, but you live here too. This is as much your decision as it is mine." He said looking at me affectionately. "And it seems you have gotten attached to her." He teased with a smile.

"I didn't." I argued even though we both knew that was a big lie. After he gave me a disbelieving look I added. "She reminds me a little of Max when he was little" I admitted with a slight blush.

"Oh Darling…" He cherished my cheek with one hand. I leaned into the touch. "If you want we can keep her." He spoke again after a moment, looking at me seriously.

"I don't know." I said biting my lip and looking at her. "This is all just happening really fast. I mean he just came, practically shoved her into my arms and ran before I even knew what was happening."

Magnus laughed at that. "Well Ii have nothing against it. It would be a fun experience to say the least. But I'll leave it to you. Whatever you want Darling."

I looked from him to her already knowing the answer. But I was also afraid of it. I mean I'm nineteen years old. But I just…Couldn't let her go. Magnus was right. I was already attached to her after just a few short hours.

"I don't want to give her up." I whispered, passing a finger over her cheek lightly.

"Then that settles it. I was just thinking that I could use a willing dress up doll." He said with a big grin.

I laughed not able to help it.

"Speaking of which what is she wearing Darling?" He took his sleeve between his fingers looking at it in distaste.

"Her clothes were dirty and too small so I needed to go and buy some."

"And you chose that?!" He shook his head at me. "No daughter of mine will be caught wearing something like that." His comment left me a little shocked but at the same time strangely happy.

It is so like Magnus to turn a serious conversation light just like that. I thought with a smile.

He snapped his fingers and half a dozen baby outfits were suddenly spread over the couch.

"Now that is acceptable." He quickly passed an approving look over them before turning back to me. "She still needs a name though. She can't just be without a name. She has been so for far too long."

"How about Rose? " I asked, taking the-now giggling-baby back from Magnus. "She looks like a Rose."

He grinned at me. "I love it. It's perfect. Rose Elizabeth Lightwood Bane."

I looked at him in shock. "Lightwood?"

"Of course." He smiled affectionately and put his hands on my hips. "If she's going to be our daughter, she needs to have both our names."

I smiled at him, feeling my cheeks heat up a little, as he leaned forward to press his lips to mine.

Rose suddenly giggled and we broke apart. Both laughing.

"She needs a room." He exhaled suddenly and pecked me once more on the lips before going to one of the spare bedrooms.

"Ii hope you know you just got adopted into a crazy family." I told her and she just tried grabbing at my finger again.

She smiled proudly when I let her do so this t. It made me smile in return.

"Rose Elizabeth Lightwood Bane." I whispered. Loving the way it sounded.

_Did you like it? Please review._

_I'm sad to say that I won't be able to post for the next two days (I won't be home) so I apologize in advance. I will try to post as soon as I can after that though. Hope you liked this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry for the delay but I didn't have time and on top of that didn't know how to continue this. I know what happens later on but the now part is a blank so I would love some ideas if you can. Anyway, it's short but sweet. I hope you like it._

I walked into the room but stopped at the doorway at what I saw.

Magnus was sitting on the couch with Rose cradled comfortable in his arms. Giggling as he made blew sparks appear from his fingertips.

I was an adorable sight to see.

"You will be able to do this one day you know." I heard him tell her as I leaned onto the wall and watched silently, feeling a smile appear on my face. "I will teach you how to be a strong and fashionable witch. But your other daddy will teach you a lot of things too. Like how to eavesdrop to other peoples conversations." At the words he looked up at me.

I chuckled and walked to them, sitting down on the couch next to Magnus.

"You're good with her." I commented.

He smiled at me. "So are you darling." He kissed me on the cheek before looking down at the giggling baby again. "I never thought I will have children. I never thought I will find someone with whom I would want to."

"Me too." I admitted letting Rose grab my finger again.

"It's not going to be ease raising her though." Magnus said handing her to me. "She's a witch. And that means her powers will star do develop soon and then she will turn our lives upside down."

I smiled. "I know. But since I'm a Shadowhunter and you are the High and Mighty Warlock of Brooklyn we should be able to manage."

H laughed. "Yes we should. But we should also keep her a secret for now. If someone who shouldn't hears that we have a child that-"

"Can't end well I know." I sighed. "Especially if the Clave hears of it."

"If that happens darling I'm bringing popcorn."

I laughed.

Rose started yawning soon as we continued to talk. Making me yawn too.

"It has been a long day hasn't it." Magnus said laughing.

"Yes. Too long." I agreed and got up. "Let's take her to bed and then go to bed because I'm going to fall asleep here otherwise."

After we tucked her in into her incredibly pink cradle she smiled sleepily and fell asleep instantly.

"She really pulls you in doesn't she?" Magnus said to me as we exited the room.

"That she does. And incredibly fast." I said with a smile. Remembering that she was dropped off just this morning and I already can't imagine a life without her.

It was a weird feeling. Good and bad at the same time. But I loved it.

After we changed clothes we went to bed. The soft mattress was making me practically melt into it and I sighed contently, cuddling closer to Magnus.

He chuckled. "That tired darling?"

I nodded. "Let me sleep we can talk tomorrow."

I could feel him suppress a laugh.

"Goodnight love." He whispered into my ear while passing a hand through my hair making me even more sleepy.

"Goodnight Magnus. Love you."

"Love you too darling." Was the last thing I heard as sleep took me. And with that thoughts of Rose and Magnus and our little messed up family.

_Did you like it? Review please._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok the next chapter is done. I just want to thank Clockworks' Angel for giving me an idea for what to write. I couldn't have done it without you. Anyway, here you go. Hope you like it._

I tried once again. Bringing the bottle to her lips.

She still wouldn't take it.

"Fine." I sighed, putting the bottle down and reaching for a spoon and a bowl of baby food. "You don't like milk."

The second she saw the spoon she opened her mouth and her ears shot up.

"Need any help?" Magnus asked me, walking towards us and sitting beside me on the couch

"No. It's fine. She just doesn't like milk. This, she loves." I said feeding her a spoonful.

She brightened up and started making noise asking for more.

"Well she seems to like this." He commented.

"Yeah." I continued feeding her. "So, what was the call for?"

"I have a client in a few hours." He said looking at Rose. "A vampire needs me to meet him at the park."

Rose suddenly giggled and there were some-a little faint-blue sparks before everything that was left in the bowl I was holding was thrown onto my face.

Magnus looked at me for a second before bursting out with laugher. Bending forward-so his forehead was pressed onto my shoulder blade-and holding his stomach while he laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh you think that's funny don't you?!" I said playfully and took a little off of my face only to splash it on his.

The laugher stopped and he blinked at me before grinning widely. "Oh it's on now."

In seconds a big bowl of whipped cream was in his hands.

"Shit." I eyed it before getting up and fleeing towards the kitchen.

"You better run." He called after me.

I could hear him following after me as I ran inside with a giggling baby still in my arms.

Luckily a baby carrier that Magnus snapped for her was there so I put her down into is just as the door flew open.

I crouched down just as the catapult of whipped cream flew to where my head was a second ago.

"You seem to forgot I'm a Shadowhunter." I teased him with a grin.

"And you seem to forgot that I have magic hands." As he said that another bowl of something appeared on the counter next to him.

I quickly grabbed for the first thing I could-ending up holding a tomato-and threw it at him.

The vegetable stopped mid air and flew back towards me.

"You're not fighting fair." I complained, dodging it just in time.

"I never said I fight fair darling." He said scoping another handful of whipped cream. "You should know I like it dirty by now."

My face was red in a second and I didn't dodge it in time which resulted in my hair full of whipped c ream and both of us laughing.

While Magnus was still distracted I scoped some of the food that ended up behind me and threw it at him. Hitting him right in the face.

We continued like that for a few more minutes until the kitchen and the both of us were covered in tomatoes, whipped cream, peas, mashed potatoes, chocolate cake, grape juice and some very delicious apple pie.

"Truce! Truce!" Magnus yelled with hands raised in surrender as I scoped another handful of food.

I lowered my hand a little but was still a little on edge if there was a chance he was bluffing.

He walked towards me with a smile, looking incredibly sexy even while covered with all sorts of food. "It will be a pain getting all of this out off my hair as it is. I don't need more."

I let the food drop on the floor and he put his hands on my hips, pulling me to him.

"You look delicious darling." He said and licked a trail from my neck to my cheek. "I could just eat you up."

I blushed and looked away from him, my gaze wondering towards where I left Rose.

She surprisingly didn't have even a trace of food on her and was peacefully sleeping with a smile.

How long did we keep this up? I thought while looking at her.

"She's asleep." Magnus said, following my gaze.

"Yeah."

"And do you know what that means?" He asked me with a sly smile.

"No. What does that mean?" I looked back at him, already knowing the answer.

"That means we can take a shower." He said happily before leaning closer and whispering into my ear, making me shiver. "A long one."

I blushed but let him drag me out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

Closing the door tight behind us.

…

I cradled the sleeping baby in my arms when my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I answered in a whisper, not wanting to wake her up.

"Hey, Alec- Why are you whispering?" Jace asked me through the phone.

"No reason." I said quickly not ready to tell them yet. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, We just got called up. You coming?"

"No. Sorry I can't." I said looking down at Rose.

Magnus just left for that client and I can't just leave her alone here.

"Why not?" He asked me confused. "You usually come."

"I'm sorry but I really can't today. I have…Stuff to do."

"Ugh now I have mental pictures I don't want to have." He exclaimed suddenly.

I turned brightly red at what he was implying. "What?! No! Jace, he's not even home right now. He has a client."

"Then why can't you?"

"Look I just can't right now ok. Maybe some other time." I said with a sigh.

"Fine. Fine. Bye."

"Goodbye and good luck." I said before hanging up.

"How do I explain you to them?" I whispered, feeling uneasy. That is not a conversation I want to have this soon.

_Did you like it? It was really fun to write._

_Review my lovelies._


	7. Chapter 7

_The next chapter. Hope you like it._

The buzzing of the door bell continued as I hurried towards it and quickly put a shirt on.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I mumbled as I got to the door. "Yes? " I opened the door only to stop in shock.

"It took you long enough." Jace said casually and pushed passed me so he can come inside. Izzy right behind him.

Jace?! Izzy?! What the hell are they doing here!?

"Why-Why are you here?" I asked glancing towards Rose's room and hoping that they don't notice all the baby stuff around as I closed the door behind them.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Jace asked, sitting on the couch like it's his house.

"Avoiding?" I asked standing in front of them rather than sitting, feeling incredibly on edge.

"Yes avoiding." Izzy sat next to Jace, her gaze fixed on me.

I shifted feeling unease. "I'm not."

"For the past week every time we call you for a hunt or just to go out you say you're busy." Jace pointed out. "You were never that busy."

"Well that's because you always call at the wrong time."

"And what is the right time?" Izzy raised her eyebrow at me.

"Look. There have been some…stuff going on lately. And I just haven't had the time ok. Well everything evens out a little I will be able to go out. For now just let it be. Please." I said feeling bad that they thought that I'm avoiding them.

Has it really been a week already?! I haven't even noticed.

Jace opened his mouth to say something but that is when there was an explosion and smoke started seeping from Magnus's closed office doors.

I could also hear a child's cry.

Rose! I thought and ran to the office.

Just as I opened the door Magnus was cradling her and fanning the smoke out of the room with magic.

"Magnus!" I took the baby from him looking at him accusingly. "What did I say about having her here while you're making potions?!"

Rose stopped crying in my arms and was now just looking around quietly.

"Well it wasn't suppose to explode." He said offhandedly while looking through some ingredients. "Maybe I put the wrong thing…" He trailed off.

I sighed. "I'm going to take Rose. You see what you did wrong."

"Ok. Love you." He said to me distractedly while I was walking out the door.

"Love you too." I said before closing the door behind us.

"Your daddy is crazy." I whispered to her as we went to the living room.

"What's with the baby Alec?" I heard Jace ask me when I walked into the living room and I froze in place looking at my siblings.

Shit! I forgot they are here.

Izzy raised her eyebrow at me questioningly.

By the Angel! How do I explain this?! I thought looking down to Rose and then back at them.

"Ok. Amm…This is Rose." I said thinking that it would be best to get straight to the point. "She is our adoptive daughter."

"She is what!?" Jace and Izzy said in shock at the same time.

It would have been funny if I wasn't freaking out so much at the moment.

"Since when do you have a daughter?! Or more importantly how did you even get a daughter?!" Jace asked looking still in shock.

"Well we got her a week ago. And as for the how part…Her mother left her here for Magnus to find her a good home and one thing led to another…So, we kept her." I explained all in one breath.

"Why did her mother leave her here?" Izzy asked getting up and walking to me.

"She's a witch and her mother just couldn't keep her because of it." I said and Rose's ears twitched just as I did. Making her mark more visible.

"She is beautiful." Izzy said going to touch her hand.

Rose snuggled more onto me trying to get away from her.

Izzy looked at me questioningly. Lowering her hand.

"She doest like strangers." I explained. "If anyone other than Magnus and me tries to touch her she starts crying." I remembered the first time that happened. It was not pretty. "But you should be happy that she's not crying. That means that there is a chance she will maybe warm up to you after a while."

"But you and Magnus were strangers to her a week ago too."

"Yes but she never cried at us for some reason. She liked us immediately." I pointed out cradling her and making her giggle.

I looked at Jace who was still sitting on the couch and hasn't said a word in a while now.

I walked to him and sat next to him.

"I didn't expect this." He finally said and I laughed.

"Neither have I." I said through my laughter.

"But you have a baby Alec. A baby."

"I know. I was pretty freaked out at the beginning too." I said looking down at her. "But she just…Pull you in. It's hard not to love her."

"Darling I know what Ii did wrong." Magnus walked into room with a gleeful smile only to stop when he saw the others. "You're here too."

I laughed. "I just told them."

"Good. Maybe they will stop calling you every day for hunts then." He said and went to take Rose.

"You done with it?" I asked not handing her over yet.

"Yes I am. It's cooking now. I can feed her until it's done." He said and I gave her to him.

"Adorable." Izzy commented from behind me.

I laughed.

That didn't go badly. I thought relived. And now that someone knows it's just going to be easier.

_Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think._

_And the siblings finally know. And I still have no idea what to write next. Please help! _

_The faster I get the idea of what to write the faster the next chapter will come._


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not posting for a week but I really had no idea what to write. But don't worry I know exactly what to do with the chapters that follow. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

"Unbelievable." I mumbled lying down on the soft grass.

I looked up at the sky and put an arm over my eyes. I couldn't take the stares anymore.

Suddenly something was pun onto my stomach.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into Rose who was sitting on me, tan arms supporting her so she would not fall.

I looked at Magnus without a word.

"Don't be so grumpy love."Magnus said with a smile, bouncing Rose a few times still on my stomach. "Isn't that right Rose. Tell daddy not to be so grumpy."

Rose just giggled as he continued to bounce her.

I sighed and took her from him.

She smiled a big smile showing her one tooth. It came out a few days ago. Right after she was officially five months old.

Three months. I thought looking at her. It has been three months since we got her and she turned our life upside down. But I wouldn't change it for a world.

"Well I wouldn't be like this if you put some kind of glamour." I looked at Magnus accusingly.

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "There is no need for it."

"Magnus we are at a park." I said sitting up and turning Rose so she is sitting safely in my lap. "Everyone can see her ears and your magic while we're at it. And everyone already is staring at the glittery and colorful baby."

"They are just mundanes. It's not like they understand what they see. And as for the staring they are just jealous that they can't afford so fashionable clothes for their children."

I laughed. "Of course."

Rose grabbed at Magnus's leave and pulled it a few times.

"Want pretty lights again?" He asked conjuring a few blue sparks.

Rose giggled and leaned forward to try and catch it.

I kept her from falling down as I watched her continue to giggle while Magnus made colorful sparks appear.

I smiled, my gaze shifting to our surroundings when I noticed something in the corner of my eye.

My eyes locked on the familiar golden locks.

I knew it. I thought.

"Ill be back in a second." I gave Rose back to Magnus and got up.

He looked at me questioningly but didn't say anything, as pecked him on the lips and walked towards where Jace, Clary and Simon were.

"Hi." I greeted them as I came closer.

All three looked up at me in the same time.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jace asked instantly. "Where is the kid?"

I nodded towards where I left Magnus and Rose. He was still playing with her, making her laugh. I smiled softly as I watched it.

"Ammm"

I looked back towards Jace who made that noise. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I know." I sighed.

"I pity that child. I really do."

"Don't. There is really no need to. She seems to like anything Magnus putts her in."

"So that is the baby?" Clary asked me, looking over to them curiously.

"Yes."

"Man so it really is true." Simon said.

"Tell me again why did this idiot come with us?" Jace asked Clary while looking at Simon in dismay.

"Because I invited him." Clary answered shortly before looking back at me again. "Can I go see her?"

"Amm Sure I guess." I shrugged and led them all back.

"I see you brought vermin." Magnus said as we walked to them.

"Don't be rude. Clary wanted to see Rose." I said sitting down and taking her back into my arms.

"She beautiful." Clary sat in front of me with a smile and reached for her.

Rose snuggled close to me like she did ever someone else tried to touch her.

"Better don't." I said and she let her hand fall into her lap again.

"What's her full name?" She asked still looking at Rose.

"Rose Elizabeth Lightwood Bane." Magnus recited next to me, laying down on his back as he did.

"Wow so she really is…The both of you…Just wow." Simon would have continued to rumble if Clary didn't hit him on the shoulder. "What was that for?!" He asked messaging the spot where she hit him.

We all laughed and the moment seemed so perfect just then but like always perfect moments can't last long.

And neither did this one.

The cracking of flames was the first thing we heard and then they showed up.

Five fire messages. One for each of us.

We all took the right one looking confused.

As I read it my mind kept working full time and my hands turned numb. Barely holding the paper in my hand when I got to the end.

Magnus sat up with probably the same expression I had and we both looked at Rose who was giggling as a butterfly flew around her.

We all needed to attend a Clave meeting tomorrow.

But if we both need to go what will we do with Rose. I thought. How do we keep her a secret now?

Magnus's and mine eyes met and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

The sun was still high in the sky but I felt like the clouds came and covered it up.

The perfect day definitely wasn't perfect anymore.

_And the troubles begin. Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_This was intended as a short story and it will stay that way. With only around five chapters to go. But don't worry they will be good ones. Like I said I know to do next._

_Anyway review. I won't be able to post for the next two weeks but if I get enough reviews the rest of the chapters will be posted day by day when I get back. The more reviews the better._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi, I'm finally back. Did you miss me because I missed all of you. Anyway, I hope you like this one. _

I looked around seeing all the judging and disgusted stares.

I didn't like it. I didn't like being here. Among all the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. But seeing them judging me with their gazes. Seeing them thinking they are better than me. It made me want to get out and away from them all.

I didn't like any of this.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and quickly looked to see who it is. Being snapped out of my thoughts.

It was Magnus.

He gave me small sympathetic smile and squeezed my shoulder lightly in reassurance.

I understood and nodded grateful to have him here.

His smile widened a little and he trailed his hand down my arm before taking my hand in his.

When I looked around again there were even more disgusted stares but I decided not to let them bother me. I can't let them bother me. Get to me. I can't.

My gaze found my father who was purposively avoiding to even acknowledge my presence. But I didn't care what he does. He's as dead to me as I am to him.

My eyes continued searching until I spot them again.

My mother was the first one I saw. She was standing there next to Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary. Who were all there on my order. As far away from us as possible and standing in a subtle circle with Izzy inside.

And the reason for that was right now squirming in Izzy's arms and looking around in search.

I knew what she was searching for and my heart clenched because I knew we can't come near her for this plan to work. We need to stay right where we are. As far away from Rose's line of sight as possible.

No one knew if this plan will work or not as it is. We were just hoping that she will stay quiet throughout the meeting. But that was only hope. If the meeting ends up being long she will cry. And then Magnus and I will have to calm her down because no one else can. And all of this will be for nothing.

I'm just hoping it won't come to that.

Izzy looked up and our eyes met. She nodded at my silent question but I could see panic rising in her eyes.

I fought down a sigh and felt Magnus tighten his hold on my hand.

I knew that this is a long shot. I thought looking at Rose squirming even more now.

FLASHBACK

"You want me to take her?" Izzy looked from me to Magnus in disbelief.

I simply nodded.

"But she will cry." She pointed out looking at the happy and giggling Rose in Magnus's arms.

"Probably." I admitted with a heavy heart. "But we need to try and avoid that and you are the only one other then Magnus and me who can touch her without her bursting into tears immediately."

"But she does if I have her in my arms for a little longer."

"We know." Magnus said from beside me. "But we can't carry her in there everyone will get suspicious. You are our only chance. Her only chance."

"I'm not saying I won't do it." She started, looking at Rose. "Because I will. I will do whatever you want to. I'm just saying to prepare for a really big chance that this won't work."

"We are." I said taking Rose in my arms. "But we have no other choice. We have to at least try. If it doesn't work we have a plan B."

"And that is?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Calm her down and hope for the best."

She laughed. "Good plan."

"Well it's not like we had a lot of time to think about it." I defended myself while Rose pulled at my hair. "No. Rose no." I said more than scolded her and turned her around so she was facing Izzy.

"So you're in?" I asked Izzy hopefully.

"Of course I am. I'll help however I can."

"Good." I smiled at her holding Rose close to me and dreading what is to come.

END OF FLASHBACK

The meeting started half an hour ago but I'm not paying any attention to it. Don't even know what it's about as I look at Rose. My attention not turning away from her even for a second as her eyes kept looking around searching for us. I could hear her little wails and noises from here and it hurts me to.

All I want to do is go to her. Or at least let her see me. But I know I can't. If she knows where I am it will only get worse. So she can't know.

Just as I thought that her eyes found me and I tensed.

Magnus seeing me tense looked up himself and I could sense him doing the same.

Shit. I thought as I watched Rose struggle to get to us. To get away from Izzy and to get back to us.

She struggled and struggled but to no avail.

I looked up at Izzy and saw her shake her head at me as she held onto Rose tightly.

I looked at Jace and nodded slightly for him to prepare if it comes to that.

He nodded and stood a little differently. Not enough for anyone else to notice but enough for me to know that he understood.

Others started to notice the struggling baby. Shadowhunters and Downworlders looking at her while Izzy tried to calm her down, hold her tight and keep her hat covering her ears.

And suddenly the Hall of Accords was taken over my crying.

Her tears fell and she cried as hard as she can, still struggling to get to us.

Just like I knew all along will happen.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_It's not one of my best but I couldn't decide how to write it. There are two more chapters to come. I think. And if you review you will get the next one day after tomorrow. So review my lovelies._

_And if any of you are reading Wrong but right I will try and updated it late today or even tomorrow. Since my parents decided to keep me from writing while at the seaside so now I have a lot of work to do. Just thought to let you know._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here it is. Just as I promised. The next chapter. It starts off with Izzy's point of view. Something I never did before and hope I didn't screw up too badly now. Anyway I hope you like it._

ISABELLE POV

"You have to be good. Ok princess." Alec whispered to Rose before kissing her on the forehead and handing to me.

I took her but continued looking at Alec. Because this side of him I have never seen before. And it still comes as a shock. He was always caring and loving but never this much. Having Rose woke something new inside of him.

It made me look at him in a slightly different light.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow when he noticed me staring.

Magnus chuckled behind him catching my eye but didn't say anything.

"What?" Alec repeated now even more confused as he looked from me to Magnus.

"Nothing darling." Magnus told him with a smile. "We should go before someone notices." He added a little more serious.

Alec nodded and gave me a slight nod before turning around and walking away. I could see that he didn't want or like it. Magnus was behind him with a hand on his back and he cherished Rose's cheek with a finger as they passed by.

Soon I was left alone with a baby in my arms.

I looked down and her and smiled slightly hoping that their plan will work and not turn into a complete disaster as everyone expects.

They deserve this. They deserve happiness not more problems.

I noticed that she already started squirming in my arms and it filled me with dread.

"No baby girl." I whispered while cradling her. "You have to be good and quiet for your dads. Please don't cry."

"Whose baby is that?" My mother's voice came from behind me and I fought off the startled jump and turned around making my body relax as I did so.

"Oh her?" I asked in a normal indifference voice not letting anything show. "A friend asked me to watch her."

"What friend?" She asked me with narrowed suspicions eyes.

"Just a friend." I answered nonchalantly. "There is nothing more to it. She needed someone to watch her and somehow that someone ended up being me." I shrugged.

She still looked suspicious but I could see her caving in.

I smiled.

"Is she ok? She looks a little distressed." She looked at Rose after an awkward minute.

"Oh no that's normal." I said fighting off a relived sigh. "Shes not fond of other people. Other then her parents of course."

"Then why don't they take her?"

"They are unable to at the moment." I answered simply.

Maryse luckily didn't pry into it more.

"Can I hold her?" She asked after a moment.

"No." I answered quickly avoiding looking at her. Looking at Rose instead.

"Why can't I?" She asked me. I could hear a slight but still there hurt in her voice. I knew she misses Max and doesn't mean anything bad by this but Alec wouldn't be that happy if I let her hold Rose. Magnus either.

It's better to just refuse immediately and firmly.

"She cries with strangers." I answered truthfully cradling Rose and hoping that those little noises of distress she was making won't get any louder.

"Ok than. I will still stay close if you need any help though."

I nodded. Hoping that the fact that she will stay next to me wont cause any more unwanted problems.

…

An hour later here I was. Standing in the Hall of Accords while the absolute worst case scenario was happening.

As I clutched to the screaming and crying baby and looking at Alec from across the room.

As I knew that there is no avoiding the inevitable anymore.

ALEC POV

I didn't hesitate and moved immediately as I heard her cry.

Magnus went with me but they stopped him. I looked at him, expecting for him to follow anyway but he just nodded to me and stayed where he was.

So I ended up pushing through the crowd on my own.

Even without looking I knew that everyone were turned towards Izzy and Rose now. But I didn't care as I kept rushing to them. Only wanting to calm Rose down.

Everyone were whispering and talking by the time I managed to get to them but I berily gave them any thought.

Izzy handed her over to me immediately and without hesitation.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Maryse hiss behind her.

Along with her I heard some of the others commenting as well.

"You can't just give a baby over to him. He's sick!" "Hey fag get your filthy hands off of the baby!" "You stupid girl!"

They would have continued with more but Izzy, Jace and the others-surprisingly including Maryse herself-stared them down and called to them back. Making them stop.

I barely payed any mind to them though. Cradling Rose to me tightly and trying to make her stop. "Its ok. Its fine princess. Please don't cry. Ššššš…" I repeated until she was a little bit calmer. Looking at me with big teary eyes.

"That's right." I smiled to her softly. Wiping the tears off of her cheek with a finger. "No need to cry. Daddy's here." I whispered to her as she calmed down. "Daddy's here."

It was suddenly quiet. Too quiet.

I looked up slowly dreading it.

The first eye contact I made was with Maryse and I could see the shock in her eyes.

She heard my words no doubt. I thought as I shifted my gaze to somewhere else only to notice that everyone was looking at me now. All talking stopped while everyone looked at me in shock.

Shit. I thought as I met Magnus's eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Inquisitors voice boomed through the hall making me wince and hold Rose even tighter to my chest.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I know I didn't give you a lot here but it was necessary for it to be like this. One more chapter to go after this. And since the next chapter is the last one I would love it if I could get 10 reviews._

_So please review and I will try posting as fast as I can._


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok, here is the last chapter. I hope you like it._

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Inquisitors voice boomed through the hall making me wince and hold Rose even tighter to my chest.

If it was quite before now it was like in a grave. I had a feeling everyone even stopped breathing. I knew I did.

When no one answered he talked again. This time sounding angry. "Alexander Lightwood, explain the meaning of this. Now!" He ordered.

I stood straighter feeling uneasy with everyone's eyes on me but determent to not let that bother me. Determent to get through this as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"The meaning of what?" I heard Magnus ask from across the room in an innocent voice.

I looked towards him and saw that he moved to get to us.

Rose squirmed in my arms so she must have noticed that he was coming too.

"Stay where you are Downworlder." The Inquisitor ordered but Magnus didn't listen.

"Going to keep me from my own daughter now will you?" He asked making his way to the rest of us.

"Daughter?!" The word was whispered by almost everyone in the room and they looked at me more closely now while hurriedly moving out of Magnus's way.

It wasn't long until he reached us.

Rose immediately brightened and leaned to him. Trying to get closer.

Magnus smiled and reached for her. I handed her to him gladly before looking up again and coming face to face with a few really furious looking Shadowhunters.

"This is sick!" My father was the first to speak making me wince at his harsh tone and words. "You two are an abomination! You aren't supposed to get close to a baby let alone raise one."

"That's right!" A lot of the others agreed. "They are sick!" "A family isn't supposed o be made of two males. This is just wrong!" "They are Downworlder and Shadowhunter! How can they even raise a child?!" "Fags can't be allowed to raise children."

Every word they throw at me hurt but I didn't waver. Didn't let them see it.

"Don't talk like that about my son!" Maryse called behind me making me look at her in surprise.

But barely anyone heard her as they continued throwing their angry words at us. Some of them trying to get closer only to be thrown to the floor by Izzy or Jace.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Jace's voice suddenly boomed theough the room. "They are better parents then anyone in this room. She is lucky that she ended up in a family like this."

"Family?!" The Inquisitor spat. "They aren't a family."

"Yes they are." Jace answered with even more force than before. "What is family then love. Family is people who have so much love for each other that it makes you want to puke from all the cuteness. It doesn't matter if a family consists of a blind man and a woman twice his age. Or a Vampire and a Werewolf. Or like in this case of a Shadowhunter and a Warlock that are of a same gender. Nothing of it matters. Not gender r age or species. It's all in the love of a family. And if there is one thing I know it's that Magnus and Alec have more love for each other and that little girl then I ever saw. Then I ever thought possible. There shouldn't even be this talk about if they are fit to keep her or not. Because she is their daughter in every way possible. And no one has a right to take her away. They have a bond that is bigger than any of us. And they are a family that is not to be separated."

He ended his speech and his voice boomed through the now quiet room. Everyone was just looking at us stunned.

By The Angel Jace sure can make a hell of a speech. I thought feeling a little stunned myself.

Jace's and mine eyes met and I nodded slightly in a thank you before going back to looking at The Inquisitor. He still looked taken aback.

"She is a Witch." I finally spoke with confidence that I didnt feel I had right in that moment. "She is a Downworlder and by that the Clave doesn't have any autorotation over her life."

"But you are a Shadowhunter." The Inquisitor spoke a little quieter now since you could hear a fly if it passed by at how quiet it suddenly was again. "That makes us involved."

"If it was to you I wouldn't be a Shadowhunter now would I." I said smirking and with my arms crossed over my chest. Determent to not let them get an advantage and find a loop. Determined not to let them find any reason to take Rose.

No one had any clever remarks at that.

"Maybe. But you still are. And with that you are a mortal. What will happen when you die? What kind of a future a mortal and immortal have. It would be better not to bring an immortal baby to that too." I could see him smirk as he said this.

Before I had time to respond Magnus did. "I am not an immortal. I took my immortality away months ago."

Everyone stared at us even more. Looking shocked and some even in awe.

"That isn't possible." The Inquisitor spoke firmly but I could see that he was taken by surprise too. It made me almost laugh.

"I'm The High Warlock. There is nothing impossible for me. A quick mortality potion is nothing."

"She is our daughter." I said slowly while everyone were still slightly shocked. "And there is nothing you can or will do about that. You will continue to pretend we don't exist and we will do the same."

He looked at us for a minute before nodding. "We will not interfere if there is no need to." He said but it looked forced. I could see that he didn't like it. "But if there is any trouble. If she becomes trouble-"

"She wont." I cut him off.

And with those words I took Rose back into my arms and started towards the exit with Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary in tow.

Everyone moved out of the way. The room still quite. Some of them looked disguised or angry or both. But there were some who looked sympathetically or sad for us. Some even gave us a small smile. So I focused on those instead.

"Wait." I heard someone call behind me just as we got to the door.

I turned around to see who it was only to see a unknown but friendly face. She didn't look that much different from most of the Shadowhunters I saw but I don't think I ever saw her.

I looked at her questioningly. Confused to why she stopped me.

"Name. What is her name?" She asked quietly like she was afraid to ask but unable to stop herself.

I smiled at her. "Rose. Her name is Rose."

And with that I was out. Quickly moving through the quiet streets until someone stopped me by catching my arm.

I stopped and looked up to see Magnus who put his arms around me immediately. Making my racing heart and rigid breath slow down almost immediately.

"It's ok darling. You did great. You made them listen." He said into my ear, moving a hand up and down my back soothingly.

Rose moved in my arms bringing our attention back at her.

"It was good that you let Alec talk." Jace said from beside me. "How did you know they would listen to him better."

"We were hoping." Magnus answered with a smile. "I loved your speech Blondie. Maybe there will be something of you in the end."

"Very funny."

I smiled at their bickering as I looked down at the happy looking Rose. I returned her smile feeling like a big weight was raised off my chest. Now that she isn't a secret anymore. Now that we don't need to look over our shoulder anymore. Now that we made sure for her to stay with us.

"Let's go home." I said suddenly interrupting them. "I'm sick of this place."

"I think we all are." Izzy said.

"My pleasure darling." Magnus said kissing me on the forehead before moving a little away to make a portal so we can go home.

Home. I smiled at the thought holding Rose a little tighter. "We are all going home."

THE END

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_So, this is the end. No more chapters. No more anything. It's weird to end it but I hope you liked the story. _

_I have been thinking about writing a short epilog. Just something two years later. I would like it if you told me if you want me to or not. Anyway, review and tell me what you think about the chapter, the story and the epilog._

_Thank you all for reading it was fun._


	12. Bonus and Epilog

_You want an epilog so I'm giving you one. Also I have been asked who that girl in the end was so that is what the bonus is for. Hope you like it all._

BONUS

There is a girl in the Hall of Accords. Only 18 years old.

A young woman that isn't of any other species present. No. She is a pure blooded mundane that was sneaked in there by a Werewolf for one reason.

She is a worried mother there to see her daughter. To make sure that she is good and happy. That she is taken care of properly.

Because she left her.

She left her daughter to someone else's care and she knows that by coming here. By making the Werewolf take her here she is going against her own promise to not see her again but she still loves her. And she just wants to make sure she ended up in a good family.

And now when she is finally here she is having second thoughts. The Werewolf is soothing her. It's the same person who helped her sneak in here and get rid of her daughter. He knows how the Warlock that she left her baby looks like and he points him out.

The girl is surprised by the man's appearance. She dint expect someone like that. She sees that the man is holding hands with another. The Werewolf points him out as the man's current boyfriend. But she doesn't care for any of it. She doesn't care what kind of family her daughter has as long as it's a family that loves her.

But as she looks at the two man she cant see her daughter. She starts wondering if they gave her to someone else. If they found it too bothersome to keep her. That's when the crying starts and as she looks she recognizes her immediately.

Her baby is older and look a little different then when she last saw her but she still knows it's her. But her heart clenches when she sees that she is crying and trashing in girls arms. She notices that the girl looks a little like Warlocks boyfriend.

She just decided to get to her but then notices that the same boy she thought of a minute ago has made his way to the baby and as she watched in shock he calmed her down faster than she was ever able to.

Her eyes fill with tears as she sees the two boys fight with the rest of them in order to keep her.

And she knows that she has made a good choice by handing her over to them. She can see that they love her. And she can finally let go. She can finally sleep peacefully again knowing that her daughter is in good hands.

No. Not her daughter.

As they go to the door she moves to get to them, unable to stop herself, and asks them one question that is left to answer in order for her to let go. Only one question because she needs to know.

Because she isn't her daughter anymore. She is their daughter. She s their Rose.

EPILOG

It has been two years since we got Rose. Two years since our family became as it is today. I thought with a smile. Two wonderful years of love and laughter behind us and many more ahead.

I was brought out of my thoughts when two arms sneaked around my waist from behind.

"Why so lost in thought love?" Magnus whispered into my ear before leaving a soft kiss on my neck.

I smiled widely.

"It's nothing." I said and turned around to catch his lips with mine.

"My poor eyes." Jace groaned from behind me making us break apart.

I laughed.

"If you don't like it cover your eyes Goldie Locks." Magnus said before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine again.

Jace complained again but I could hear Izzy hit him on the head making me smile as I kissed Magnus back.

When we broke apart I looked towards the others. Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon were all making everything ready for the picnic. Laughing and joking and flirting, the atmosphere was just so easy and happy I couldn't help but smile wider.

"Are you guys just going to make out here or are you actually going to help us set up." Izzy called to us.

"Everything would have been done already if you just let me use magic." Magnus retorted as we went to help them.

"Maybe but its more fun this way." Clary said handing the napkins to Magnus.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." I heard a familiar high giggly voice calling me.

I turned around just in time to catch her as she ran into my arms.

"Well hello there princess." I smiled at her.

"I will never understand how you guys know which one she needs. She calls you both Daddy." Jace thought out loud.

"It's a gift." Magnus answered mysteriously.

I laughed and turned around to face the others again.

"We just know." I said simply before focusing back to Rose. "So what is it princess?"

"I made a flower." She said with a proud smile showing me a small white flower in her little hands.

"Oh you did did you." I took the flower and put it in her long blond locks.

"Yes." She said in that cute way only two year olds can. "Just like Daddy taught me."

"That's amazing Sweetie." Magnus said, suddenly appearing next to me. "I'm proud of you. We both are."

Her smile grew wider at that. "I'm going to make another one." She said quickly and I put her down again.

The second her legs touched the grass she ran towards the flowers again. No doubt trying to find another dead one so she can bring it back to life again.

"We are doing well don't you think?" I asked Magnus as we watched her search though the flowers.

"Yes we are." He answered with a smile before kissing me on the cheek. "We are doing great."

"Ok, will you stop it with all the lovely dovely stuff already?!" Jace called to us. "I'm hungry here."

I rolled my eyes before going back to them. Thinking that yes we are. We are doing great.

Rose ran back to us when we called her and settled herself in Magnus's lap. While Jace tried feeding Clary only to be hit in the arm making us all burst out laughing.

And as we all continued with our picnic and I looked at our whole family I knew that I couldn't have asked for a better life. For a better family. Because this right here.

This is just perfect.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I hope you liked this. I just really wanted to write the whole picnic and Daddy thing. Hope it ended up good. So this is officially the end. The last update ever for this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it._

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	13. Authors Note!

**Ok I just posted a oneshot for this story. Its called 'Boom!' and its cute. I would really like it if you would go and check it out. And preferably review.**

**Thank you**


End file.
